ZE:A's seminary
by ascada
Summary: ZE:A on seminary... will they be pastor or just be ordinary student! this story belongs me. apa jadinya jika anggota ZE:A belajar di seminari. banyak konten tentang kristen ada di dalam. pembaca diharapkan kebijaksanaannya. mohon tidak memberi komentar mengenai SARA secara negatif dan mengajak pertengkaran atau permusuhan. review sangat diharapkan.


**ZE:A is back... ada penggemar mereka di sini? saya penggemar mereka! Kwanghee yang cerewet, kocak dan blak-blakan. Kevin yang suaranya oke, Siwan yang penggerutu tapi pinter. Taeheon yang baik. Junyoung yang jadi tempat sampah, nerima semua masalah mereka. Heechul yang kayak vampir saking putihnya. Minwoo yang imut. Hyungsik yang banyak main drama dan keren. Dongjun yang kuat, imut, lucu, baik, ganteng, jago olahraga, main drama dan film, cuma sayang agak pendek dan lebih muda.**

 **plis... kasih tau saya info mereka. saya terus berusaha mencari di google, naver bahasa inggris atau media apapun, tapi sangat sedikit berita tentang mereka. dulu saya pernah mendengar tentang bentrok mereka dengan agensi. tapi dulu... saya kurang suka dengan grup. saya hanya mengumpulkan lagu yang di suka tanpa mencari tau siapa penyanyi dan latar belakang mereka. jadi saya kurang peduli dengan berita mereka. baru-baru ini saya tertarik dengan drama salah satu dari mereka. saya nonton "The Heirs" lagi cuma buat bagian Park Hyung Sik. nonton "about time" cuma di bagian Kim Dong Jun.**

 **ini hanya cerita yang terlintas di kepala saya dan tercipta dalam bentuk tulisan. just enjoy and don't be bias. if you don't like my story just close your page`^_^ please be a smart reader! criticism and suggestions will be help**

Suasana siang itu riuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam dan luar seminari. Para orangtua yang mengantar anak mereka saling menyapa dan berbicara di sepanjang lorong masuk. Tas dan koper berjejer di sepanjang lorong, menunggu tuannya memindahkan ke dalam kamar. Beberapa staff di seminari itu menyapa para orang tua dan berbincang , sementara yang lainnya membantu mengatur barang-barang anak baru.

"orangtua anak di persilahkan masuk ke dalam aula pertemuan. Romo Kim akan memulai kata sambutan." Secara teratur para orangtua mengikuti arahan staff dan masuk ke dalam aula pertemuan. Anak-anak mereka mengikuti di belakang.

"anak-anak tolong duduk di bagian depan. Orangtua duduk di barisan belakang." 9 anak baru perlahan duduk di bagian depan. Beberapa yang sudah berkenalan di awal, duduk bersebelahan. Tidak lama seorang pria bertubuh sedikit tambun, dengan tinggi sekitar 185 cm, mengenakan jubah putih masuk dan tersenyum ramah.

"halo… apa kabar hari ini?"

"baik Romo…" jawab beberapa orang tua.

"kurang kompak jawabannya ini… coba di ulang. Apa kabar semua?!"

"baik… Romo." Seru semua orang di aula.

"bagus… sekarang kita ganti jawabannya. Kalau saya bertanya apa kabar, di jawabnya 'luar biasa' dengan keras, ya? Apa kabar semua?!"

"LUAR BIASA…. !"

"luar biasa… luar biasa… berikan tepuk tangan meriah untuk semua yang berkumpul di sini." Gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema cukup lama. Romo Kim tersenyum lebar. Kumis putih yang sama dengan rambutnya menutupi sebagian senyumnya.

"Tuhan itu luar biasa, maka sudah seharusnya kita menjawab dengan kata 'luar biasa' jika di tanya bagaimana kabar kita, bukan begitu? Nama saya Romo Kim David, saya yang bertanggung jawab menemani putra bapak dan ibu selama di seminari ini." tepuk tangan terdengar dari para orang tua.

"hari ini menjadi salah satu hari yang istimewa bagi saya. Ada 9 anak baru yang mau menjadi pelayan Tuhan. Lepas dari orangtua dan menjalani hidup selibat. Semuanya tampan, tinggi juga kurus. kalo salah satu dari kalian berdiri di samping room, nanti jadi angka 10, ya?" aula penuh dengan gemuruh tawa.

"aku sering mengikuti misa yang dipimpin romo Kim, homilinya menarik." Ucap salah satu calon romo itu kepada teman di sebelah kirinya.

"aku juga."

"benarkah? Kau gereja di sini?" bisiknya.

"tidak. Hanya terkadang saat aku mengunjungi kakakku." Sebelahnya ikut berbisik.

"siapa namamu? Aku Jun Young, Moon Jun Young."

"Jung Heechul." mereka berjabat tangan sebentar lalu menatap romo Kim lagi.

"Menjadi pelayan berarti kita melayani. Kita melayani Tuhan di dalam wujud sesama, tumbuhan, hewan dan benda lainnya. Melayani tidak sama dengan menghormati apalagi menyembah ya? Jangan nanti bilang melayani – misalnya- benda, kita menganggap itu sebagai menyembah. Itu berhala namanya." Romo Kim memandang satu persatu anak baru di hadapannya dengan senyum lembut.

"yang kita hormati itu orang yang sudah berjasa dalam hidup kita dengan melahirkan, membesarkan, memberi contoh hidup baik seperti orang tua atau guru. Kenapa kita di bilang pelayan Tuhan? Apa sih pengertian menjadi pelayan Tuhan? Artinya kita mengerjakan pekerjaan yang MAU Tuhan kerjakan. Tuhan mau kita membantu orang di tepi jalan, kita harus melakukannya. Ada perbedaan dengan menjadi pelayan Tuhan dan melayani pekerjaan Tuhan. Menjadi pelayan Tuhan kita menghasilkan buah-buah roh dan tidak menuntut penghargaan, sementara melayani pekerjaan Tuhan menghasilkan kelelahan yang panjang dan meminta pengakuan." Romo Kim kembali mengedarkan senyum lebarnya.

"di antara 9 anak baru di sini, siapa yang mau menjadi pelayan Tuhan?" 9 tangan terangkat serentak.

"siapa yang mau melayani pekerjaan Tuhan?" mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sesama, berharap melihat tangan tangan terangkat. Nihil.

"jadi semuanya tidak mau lelah ya? Padahal ada penghargaannya loh…" pancing Romo Kim. Para orang tua di belakang tersenyum.

"menjadi pelayan Tuhan bukan berarti tidak merasa lelah. Kita sebagai manusia sangat wajar jika merasa lelah. Misalnya setelah memimpin misa perayaan besar 5 kali, pasti capek, kan? Kita tinggal memilih, memimpin misa itu kita anggap melayani Tuhan atau melakukan pekerjaan Tuhan? Dalam surat Lukas 17, kita lihat – (7) Siapa di antara kamu yang mempunyai hamba yang membajak atau menggembalakan ternak baginya, akan berkata kepada hamba itu, setelah ia pulang dari ladang: Mari kita makan! (8) bukankah sebaliknya ia akan berkata kepada hamba itu: sediakanlah makananku. Ikatlah pinggangmu dan layanilah aku sampai selesai aku makan dan minum. Dan sesudah itu engkau boleh makan dan minum. (9) adakah ia berterimakasih kepada hamba itu, karena hamba itu telah melakukan apa yang ditugaskan kepadanya? (10) demikian jugalah kamu. Apabila kamu telah melakukan segala sesuatu yang telah di tugaskan kepadamu, hendaklah kamu berkata: kami adalah hamba-hamba yang tidak berguna; kami hanya melakukan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Sekarang kita lihat diri kita di hadapan Tuhan, apakah kita benar menyadari posisi kita sebagai pelayan atau hamba Tuhan atau tidak." Romo Kim kembali menatap 9 calon anak didiknya dengan senyum yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"kalimat 'kami hanya melakukan apa yang harus kami lakukan' sebaiknya terus terngiang di dalam diri masing-masing setiap kali kita memiliki kesempatan dalam melayani Tuhan. Kesempatan itu adalah salah satu anugerah. Pada dasarnya Tuhan bebas memakai siapapun atau apa saja menjadi pelayannya. Daripada kita terus bertanya kepada diri sendiri 'mengapa saya yang harus melakukan pekerjaan ini' sebaliknya kita bertanya 'mengapa Tuhan memilih saya untuk mengerjakannya?' apa di sini ada yang tahu bagaimana untuk menjadi hamba Tuham?" satu tangan terarah ke atas dari barisan depan.

"sebutkan nama, dari daerah mana dan cara menjadi pelayan Tuhan." Pinta romo Kim.

"nama saya Im Siwan dari Busan. Ada beberapa syarat menjadi pelayan Tuhan 1. Kita harus memiliki hati sebagai hamba, 2. Harus rendah hati dan mengandalkan Tuhan, 3. Harus lemah lembut, 4. Memiliki mental prajurit, 5. Melayani dengan cepat dan tanggap terhadap kebutuhan, 6. Bisa di percaya bahkan untuk hal-hal yang kecil, 7. Harus bisa membangun kerjasama tim."

"jawaban yang sangat bagus dari Im Siwan. Beri tepuk tangan." Calon seminaris yang lain tersenyum menatap rekannya.

"memiliki hati hamba, seperti yang sudah di jelaskan sebelumnya. Rendah hati dan mengandalkan Tuhan karena kita bekerja untuk Tuhan, kita harus percaya kepada bos kita. Lemah lembut dalam menghadapi sesama dan makhluk hidup lainnya. Memiliki mental prajurit berarti kita harus tangguh. Bisa di percaya berarti kita menjaga mulut dan tidak membuka rahasia sekecil apapun. Yang terakhir sekaligus paling penting adalah kerja sama tim. Semua hal itu akan kita bahas dalam pembelajaran pertama kita nantinya. Hari ini sampai di sini dulu pertemuan kita. Saya merasa sudah lama sekali memberikan ucapan sampai merasa lapar." Ucapan romo Kim kembali di sambut derai tawa. Romo Kim turun dari podium, seorang suster menggantikannya naik ke sana.

"setelah ini bapak dan ibu bisa ke ruangan sebelah, di sana sudah di siapkan makan siang. Walaupun tidak banyak, silahkan di nikmati. Karyawan kami akan menemani bapak dan ibu menuju ruangan tersebut. Anak-anak tolong tinggal sebentar." Para orangtua di tuntun pekerja di sana meninggalkan ruang pertemuan menuju ruang makan, sementara suster tersebut mendekati 9 calon seminaris.

"kalian juga pasti lapar, tunggu sebentar, ya?"

"suster tahu saja kami lapar."

"tentu saja Kwanghee-yah."

"omo… suster tahu namaku."

"bahkan suster tahu nama kalian semua. Yang di pojok kanan itu Moon Jun Young, Jung Heechul, Ha Minwoo, Kim Dong Jun, Park Hyung Sik, kau Hwang Kwanghee, Kim Tae Heon, Im Siwan, Kevin."

"Kevin? Kau bukan orang korea?" tanya Kwanghee.

"ayahku berasal dari Australia, ibuku yang orang Korea."

"apa nama depanmu?"

"ibuku Kim. Nama koreaku Kim Ji Yeop"

"nama suster…"

"suster Jung, Dong Jun-yah. Suster membantu romo Kim dan 3 staff di seminari. Suster akan menjelaskan peraturan asrama sebentar sebelum kalian makan, peraturan yang lain akan di jelaskan kemudian. setelah kalian makan dan berpamitan dengan orangtua masing-masing, kalian bisa membawa barang masing-masing ke dalam kamar yang terletak di sebelah kanan dari lorong masuk seminari. Setiap kamar di tempati satu orang, nama kalian sudah tertempel di pintu kamar. Selama menjadi seminaris, kalian tidak di perbolehkan memakai dan menggunakan handphone, jadi kalian bisa menitipkan kepada orangtua atau suster. Suster akan mengembalikan saat kalian libur pulang ke rumah. Orangtua kalian bisa menelepon seminari jika ingin berbicara dengan kalian. Di dekat pintu masuk juga ada kotak telepon untuk kalian gunakan. Kami masih menggunakan kartu telepon selama di sini. komputer sudah tersedia di sini, kalian bisa menggunakannya sesuai jam yang berlaku, pemakaian di luar jam bisa menghubungi suster, kalian boleh membawa alat pendengar lagu untuk di dalam kamar, tapi harap tidak mengganggu teman di sebelah kalian. Ini saja dulu. Ada pertanyaan?"

"apa di luar masih di jual kartu telepon? Aku tidak punya?"

"kami menyediakannya di sini, kami sudah menyampaikan kepada orang tua kalian, isi ulang kartu bisa kalian isi sendiri di kantin seminari."

"kapan kami libur?"

"di sini kalian belajar seperti sekolah biasa. Hanya sedikit perbedaan dalam mata pelajaran, kalian diperbolehkan pulang satu bulan sekali selama weekend atau libur yang sudah ditentukan. Semua yang suster jelaskan tadi sudah tercantum secara jelas dan rinci dalam peraturan seminari yang di tempel di kamar masing-masing. Kalian bisa membacanya nanti." Satu tangan terangkat ke atas.

"ya, Hyung Sik-yah?"

"apa kami sudah boleh makan sekarang, suster?" suster Jung tertawa.

"tentu saja. kalian boleh pergi sekarang dan menghabiskan makanan di sana. jangan lupa berpamitan dengan orang tua masing-masing. Peluk mereka karena mereka akan lama melihat kalian lagi." Mereka mengangguk sebelum berdiri dan menghilang ke ruang makan. Melakukan pesan suster Jung sebelum benar-benar masuk dalam jalan hidup mereka sendiri, hidup selibat.

TBC…


End file.
